Sindrome de Estocolmo
by Makoto-Ayanami
Summary: ¿Por que ser un monstruo? .


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/ Masashi Kishimoto.

Song: Escape- Muse.

* * *

**-SINDROME DE ESTOCOLMO-**

Sindrome de Estocolmo**:** El síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la cual la víctima de un secuestro, o una persona retenida contra su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad, y de un fuerte vínculo afectivo, con quien la ha secuestrado.

**Capitulo unico.**

**•••**

_**E**_l mismo ruido del goteo que la durmió, le abrió los ojos trayendola de vuelta su cruda realidad. Sus fosas nasales de inundaron de ese olor a putrefacción y corroboró que se encontraba en el mismo lugar, nada había cambiado, solo había permanecido inerte en el mundo de los sueños, en aquellos días felices con el, los cuales no volverían nunca más. Un dolor implacable le cruzó la garganta y se atascó de nueva cuenta allí. ¿Cuanto hacia que estaba en ese lugar? horas, días tal vez, ya no lograba considerar el tiempo. Solo quería volver a su antigua vida, en el fondo pudo comprender que los sentimientos de el seguían igual que siempre, increíble, siempre había creído lo contrario. Y le hubiera vuelto a corresponder tal vez, pero no entendía las formas, las increíbles e inhumanas formas ¿que había cambiado tanto en el?. Se odiaba por no haber luchado lo suficiente como para que el lado oscuro se lo arrebate de forma tan violenta.

Pero es que habían pasado tantos años ...

La apretada soga que sostenía sus muñecas en lo alto le comenzaban a quemar la piel, estaba estática, cualquier movimiento que hiciese por más pequeño se sea friccionaba su fisonomía contra sus ataduras y le provocaba un intenso dolor. La posición que llevaba hace días, le ocasionaban una sensación de anestesia en todo el cuerpo. Rozando la resignación alzó la vista, las mismas paredes decoradas con lúgubres manchones de humedad, el pequeño y viejo foco en el centro de la habitación que ofrecía una tenue y tétrica luz, y en un rincón estaba el. Esa era su terrorífica rutina, se recostaba sobre la pared y se pasaba horas observándola con esa funesta mirada. Ya no le incomodaba, llevaba tantas horas haciéndolo sin emitir sonido, que podía jurar que se había adaptado a la nueva situación.

Y también podía jurar, que desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, algo se removió muy en su interior, despertando otra vez todos aquellos sentimientos que creyó que se habían disipado hacia muchos años ya...

Aun no recordaba el momento exacto en donde su captor la había vuelto su victima, pero aun así, sufriendo a causa de un psicópata que no le había hecho absolutamente nada más que amarrarla y mirarla, sentía pena por el, le dolía profundamente haberlo conocido desde pequeños, haberlo sentido tan intimo y ahora ver en el estado mental en el que se encontraba. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras ... quizás... tal vez ¿por que no? que más da, tantas personas quisieron rescatarlo, pero el hizo caso omiso y decidió hundirse en la oscuridad. ¿Que podría hacer ella desde su lugar?. Mucho, dejó escapar un triste suspiro, podría haber hecho mucho. Pero luego de sentirse abandonada aquella noche, lo hecho al olvido ... que egoísta fue.

Se sentía más inútil y culpable que nunca.

Ya le había hablado, pero no le respondía, solo seguía allí observándola . Aunque, valía la pena internarlo una vez más - ¿Que... que fue los que no paso Sasuke-kun? ¿cual es el motor que lo impulsa a hacer estas locuras? - su voz era dulcemente débil. Su secuestrador observaba el tatami, analizando la pregunta.

Luego examinándola soltó una carcajada que podría haber petrificado de horror al mismísimo diablo - Dirías cualquier cosa, intentarías cualquier cosa para escapar de tu vacío y de tu insignificancia- esa afirmación le causo nauseas ¿por que atacarla así, si ella en su dolorosa agonía estaba preocupándose por el?.

-Pro...pronto Kiba-kun estará aquí, vendrá por mi - aseguró, advirtiéndole.

Grave error Hinata, si querías obtener alguna reacción por parte de el, acababas de incitar a la peor de todas nombrándole a tu actual pareja.

Sasuke volvió a reír con sorna -Nosotros somos imposibles de ser amados- se burló de sus sentimientos, sabia que Hinata seguía amándolo como en aquellos años y que había disfrazado ese doloroso vació con el idiota de su compañero de equipo- no quiero que realmente pienses que me importa, nunca lo haría, nunca podría -se pausó- otra vez.

Si en verdad sus sentimientos por Kiba no le importaban como antes ¿por que carajos la había secuestrado y la había llevado al medio del bosque para solo observarla?. Si ¡mierda! el fue quien se fue detrás de Orochiamaru acabando con toda una historia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Por que le echaba la culpa de sus miserias?.

-Es...estás muy enfermo.

- ¿Por que no puedes simplemente amarme?- interrogó.

Disimula Hinata, disimula. Se repitió mentalmente. No quería ser transparente y mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, en esa oportunidad estos solo serian sinónimos de debilidad. Aunque no lo parezca, la Hyuga también poseía un mínimo de orgullo.

-¿Y por que ser un monstruo?- retrucó, mientras una suerte de ira que había creado con sus propias palabras le recorría cada célula de su organismo - intimidas desde la distancia, tu cerebro necesita un poco de ayuda - le escupió mientras el levantaba las cejas producto de la sorpresa que le dio el repentino ataqué de rebelión de su rehén -Pero seguiré cargando con toda la culpa - se lamentó, acto que impulsó al Uchiha a acercarse a ella repentinamente para tocarle el rostro con ambas manos.

-Esto me esta volviendo loco... me esta volviendo loco - le confesó al tanto buscaba desesperado, su boca.

Hinata se contuvo, saco fuerzas de donde solo kami sabe y se removió evitando la acción que pretendía realizar Sasuke - Retiro todo lo que dije - le soltó, ocasionándole un gesto serio y a su vez, extrañado.

-No me di cuenta que hablaba con los muertos vivientes- Por mucho que ella intentara hacerlo entrar en razón, los impulsos del Uchiha le seguirían dictando lo contrario. Todas las noches la conciencia le reprochaba la falta de valor que había tenido en no arrastrarse tras Sasuke para detenerlo o acompañarlo, aquella mal noche en la que decidió desertar...

En tanto se comenzaban a escuchar lejanos ruidos, que ambos lograron reconocer como los equipos de Konoha.

Hinata fingió dolorosamente una sonrisa vencedora y Sasuke en un rápido movimiento la apunto con la Katana -Tu te quedas conmigo- amenazó.

- Dirías cualquier cosa, intentarías cualquier cosa para escapar de tu vació, de tu insignificancia- devolvió con total resignación, pero antes de que los dados sean echados y de que Sasuke inesperadamente desatara a Hinata antes de escapar, ella le afirmó - A pesar de lo que el futuro nos tenga preparado, te esperaré en Konoha.

* * *

Repentinos ataques de inspiración... nada que decir, escuchó canciones y alucino . Este lo tenia hace un tiempo, pero sentía que le faltaba algo ... así que decidí corresponder los enfermos sentimientos de Sasuke. já

En realidad, para el que no entendió. Había una historia pre secuestro, cuando Sasuke desertó Hinata inmersa en un enorme dolor, intentó olvidarlo y al ser secuestrada, los sentimientos re-surgieron.

**Sayo !**


End file.
